On the Waters of Oblivion
by Mercurian Guardian
Summary: Isaac and company have lit all four of the lighthouses. Now, as they travel back to Vale, Isaac realizes that there's still a void in his life. Read and Review Please. *Ch 2 is up!*
1. Ambush

Disclaimer: Golden Sun and its respective characters are copyrighted solely by Camelot Software. I own no part of Camelot, and thus I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Please note, this is my first attempted fanfiction ever, much less my first Golden Sun fanfiction. I'd appreciate constructive feedback, but not flames. Any flames will be stifled, and are not appreciated. With all that said and done, enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The Lemurian ship cut easily through the vast expanse of water in the ocean, creating a whitish foam on the sides of the ship. A lone figure gazed at the water, apparently lost in thought. His yellow cape billowed in the breeze created by the cruising ship. The moon illuminated his lean figure, outlining the Sol Blade in its wiry and intricately designed scabbard. He wore just a blue tunic with red stripes, having discarded his armor in his room below the deck. His left hand held the railing of the mahogany ship, and his right hand hovered over a black orb, and telekinetic waves seemed to shoot from random parts of the tips of his fingers, and the orb seemed to feed off of this energy, powering the boat.  
  
Isaac stared at the ocean's ripples caused by the disturbance of the ship. The ocean looked very similar to the one he so desired. Mia. She was as the ocean was, strong and unyielding one moment, caring and gentle the next. He remembered the time he met her in Imil. They were attempting to climb to the Mercury Lighthouse Aerie, when they found her engaged in fierce combat with a beast not normally found in the lighthouse. At the time, Isaac, Garet and Ivan easily defeated it with their superior strength and numbers, and they continued onwards. They helped Mia on a few of the puzzles along the way with their psynergy, and she decided that they could be trusted, and joined their party.  
  
Since then, they had traveled everywhere, from Lemuria to Hesperia, from Prox to Lalivero, and all four of the elemental lighthouses. He and his three comrades had faced countless battles and surmounted thousands of desperate situations. They all had formed an extremely strong bond with each other, and that was only reinforced when Felix, Sheba, Jenna and Picard joined them. They had saved the world from imminent destruction by lighting all four of the lighthouses. Yet, Isaac still felt there was a void in his life. Gazing at the ocean, he know knew what it was. Someone to care for, someone to care for him. He knew Jenna had a crush on him, but Isaac had his thoughts elsewhere. During all of these travels, Isaac had never summoned up enough courage to tell Mia how he felt. After all, she probably liked Picard more, or just wasn't ready for him.  
  
Isaac cast about wearily. Powering the ship from the black orb required a lot of psynergy, especially at night, when you were usually sleepy. They were traveling back to Vale after lighting the Mars lighthouse. The wise one had warned them of the Golden Sun's rising in Vale, and that Alex would be there to claim it.  
  
Judging from the moon's position in the sky, it appeared to be past midnight. A slight rustling sound pulled him back from his musings, and he spun around to see who it was.  
  
Mia stood there, wrapped in just one layer of her robes, instead of the usual three. Her bare arms lay exposed, and the wind was blowing her sapphire hair eastward. Her robes accented her curves, and her aquamarine eyes radiated calmness and serenity. Isaac tried not to think too much about her attire as he walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay, Isaac? You look exhausted."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Are you ready for your shift?"  
  
"Of course. Go get some rest before you pass out from exhaustion"  
  
"Mia.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
A huge rumbling sound cut Isaac off from what he was about to say. The Lemurian ship was jerked around by the movement of a dark shape swimming towards them. The ship began to tilt towards the left. Mia lost her balance and was sent careening across the ship's deck, but Isaac caught her with wide-open arms.  
  
"Thanks." She panted heavily, having her breath taken from the force of the impact, and clung to Isaac.  
  
"No problem". Feeling Mia press into him, he held her closer to him. As if on cue, the dark shape began to surface just as Mia hugged him.  
  
"Great timing", Isaac grumbled.  
  
Releasing his grip on Mia, he brandished his Sol Blade, its light pulsing in the moonlit darkness. The shape reared it ugly head, and it turned out to be a Kraken. However, it wasn't the usual Kraken. This one was black instead of red, and it had green blotches splashed over its skin. It blasted a stream of water at Isaac, but he managed to jump out of the way.  
  
"Go call the others, Mia!"  
  
"But, Isaac! I can't just lea-"  
  
"No buts, Mia. Go!"  
  
Mia darted quickly to the end of the ship and rushed down the staircase. Meanwhile, Isaac was battling the oversized squid.  
  
"Megiddo!"  
  
The sky lit up with the Sol Blade's light, and Isaac watched as the ball of pure light collided with the Kraken. When the light subsided, the Kraken still stood unfazed. Even his mightiest physical attack barely scratched the giant octopus's skin.  
  
Meanwhile, Mia dashed to Jenna's room, but stopped when she saw Garet kissing Jenna, arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Am I walking into something important?"  
  
"Mia! We were..uh..practicing CPR!", Garet spluttered out.  
  
Mia smirked at his impromptu attempt to cover up while both of them blushed as red as vine-ripe tomatoes. A sudden shout of "Megiddo", reminded Mia of her original purpose.  
  
"Megiddo? Is Isaac training or someth-". Jenna was cut off as the ship was sent reeling from the Kraken's onslaught.  
  
"There's your answer. Go get the rest of the party, now!"  
  
Jenna and Garet hurried down the corridor of the lower deck, while Mia darted in the opposite direction.  
  
Isaac's forehead was covered in beaded sweat. This is no ordinary monster, he thought.  
  
"Stone Spire!"  
  
Gigantic shards of rock rained down on the octopus, and it flinched. It did little more than that, however. The Kraken cast Freeze Prism on him, and while Isaac was able to dodge a few of the barraging ice crystals, most hit him at stunning velocity. The Kraken used Isaac's pause in movement to spray dangerously corrosive acid over him. He had no armor on, and the acid seared his flesh, burning through his tunic and skin. Gritting his teeth, Isaac struggled to his feet and cast Potent Cure to heal his injuries. Then, he decided to give the octopus a taste of his most potent Venus psynergy.  
  
"Grand Gaia!"  
  
The very earth trembled in anticipation of Isaac's next attack. The ocean's crust split open and thousands upon thousands of rock shards and boulders rose through the water, defying gravity. A huge beam of yellow light rose from the bottom of the ocean all the way into the clouds, as if forming a staircase to heaven.  
  
Three seconds later, the Kraken took the full brunt of the impact. Each boulder and shard cut the flesh of the beast, spilling a blackish substance into the crystal clear ocean.  
  
After the Venus psynergy had subsided, the octopus floated, severely injured, but still alive. It cast Pure Ply on itself, and instantly some of its numerous injuries disappeared.  
  
"I'm in for it tonight", Isaac grimly muttered to no-one in particular.  
  
By the time Mia had gathered the rest of the group, Isaac had worn down the last reserves of his psynergy, and he was sustaining more and more injuries by the second.  
  
The Kraken used Dark Blessing, and it found its target. Covered in a caustic, tar-like substance, Isaac stumbled to his feet. He quickly realized it was ink, and focused his vision. However, when Isaac looked around, the giant squid was nowhere to be found. Glancing about warily, he walked to the edge of the boat, trying to find traces of the behemoth.  
  
The last thing he remembered was a feminine voice crying "Isaac!" before he blacked out.  
  
----------------------  
  
This is just the first chapter, and is rather short, but I'd like to see what you think of it. The review button is our friend, so go review this if you can.  
  
As a side note, I'd like to thank these authors' pieces for inspiring me to write this:  
  
Dragon Empress, Triad Orion, Midnight C, Griffinkhan, and Feonyx  
  
If you haven't read any of their pieces, I'd like to say: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Anyway, Please review ^_^; 


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Golden Sun and its continuation. They belong solely to Camelot.  
  
I apologize for such a long wait between the first and second chapters. Between Warcraft III, the new Harry Potter book, reading books from my summer reading list, and doing community service hours for my graduation, I haven't had a lot of time to write, and thus the 18 day gap between the first and second chapters.  
  
A big thanks to those who reviewed. I got reviews from Triad, Midnight, Dragon Empress and Feonyx, and its only my first chapter ^_^;  
  
With nothing else to say, here goes:  
  
--------  
  
Mia surged up the staircase with unbelievable agility, leaving the rest of the group trailing. She arrived just in time to see the Kraken surface from behind Isaac. Trying to warn him, she shouted out, "Isaac!", but was too late. She watched in horror as the Kraken wrenched one of its eight menacing and smacked Isaac off the deck and into the churning waters of the ocean.  
  
Shrieking in fury, Mia concentrated her mind and called upon Jupiter psynergy, knowing that her primary Mercury based attacks were ineffective against the beast. Although she wasn't sure of her mastery in Jupiter psynergy, she pressed on anyway, fueled by the squid's surprise attack on Isaac.  
  
Ominous cumulonimbus clouds began to cover up the sky as the Kraken swung its tentacles at her. She dodged the swipe, and resumed summoning power from the winds and sky.  
  
The sky was completely dark now, and the Kraken let loose a blast of dark blessing, its color matching the blackness of the sky. Mia was concentrating, and barely sidestepped the assault. Bits of it caught her cloak, completely blackening its edges. Mia paid no heed to her cloak, too enveloped in her attack now to care.  
  
"Spark Plasma!"  
  
The clouds now parted, and the largest erupted in murderous intent. A gigantic bolt of electricity pierced through the air and split into thousands of smaller thunderbolts. They all were aimed for the Kraken.  
  
Its eyes widened as it figured out too late what was happening.  
  
The next second, the giant octopus was screaming in agony as thousands of volts surged through its body. The giant bolts of psynergy, fueled by Mia's rage, began to engulf the beast in a frenzy of blasts. Each bolt cut through its skin like it was paper, and each shriveled it up, and it only grew worse as the bolts increased in intensity. All of the clouds then discharged a lightning bolt of giant proportions, one that was ten times the size of the last lightning bolt discharged. This one seemed to gain more power as it flew downwards, collecting the static charges in the air.  
  
On impact, it sent the octopus careening towards the bottom of the sea as fast as the lightning's speed.  
  
The rest of the group stood with their mouths agape as the thunderous roar of the aftershock enveloped any sound they were attempting to make. Mia had never possessed such mastery of any Jupiter psynergy before. Even Ivan and Sheba were impressed, but Mia wasn't admiring her psynergy. She was frantically looking for Isaac.  
  
"Isaac! Are you there?"  
  
She dove into the water to search for him, heart beating intensely. Why did this have to happen now? The Venus Adept that she adored with a passion unrivaled by anything had been struck while he was entangled in the Kraken's coat of ink. Despite the Kraken's death, she felt no satisfaction in avenging Isaac.  
  
She needed him, she finally realized. He was what kept her going for all those years, from the first time she met him at the Mercury Lighthouse. When she fought the Doom Dragon at the Mars Lighthouse, the dragon's cruel ruin summon had almost killed her. Yet, she had survived because she felt an earthy presence bring back her soul from near death. She found herself in Isaac's gentle arms while he cast a few potent cures on her, behind the chaos that the ensuing fight brought. It was there that she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. However, she wasn't sure if Isaac felt the same. True, he had saved her countless times, but those might just be out of friendship. Earlier that night, he had saved her yet again, catching her where she might be lost out at sea. The irony of it struck her as she swam around, looking for him at sea now. His arms had wrapped protectively around her, almost possessively. She had hoped he loved her as well, but if she couldn't find him, it would amount to nothing.  
  
The rest of the group called out Isaac's name, in hopes of finding him. Felix and Piers plunged into the chilling water to help Mia. In the end, their efforts turned up futile, and they could find no trace of him.  
  
Jenna consoled her.  
  
"We'll find him, Mia. He shouldn't be too far from here. He'll probably wash ashore on one of the islands nearby. We'll comb each and every one of them as soon as dawn comes."  
  
"Thank you, Jenna. I just wish. . . . .that I had been there with him. . .I might have been able to help him. . . ."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure he's okay. He's survived lots more than just one Kraken. Besides, you were following his orders by waking us up."  
  
"I hope so, Jenna"  
  
Long after the rest of the group had returned to their quarters, Mia forlornly stood at the helm of the ship. A tear streaked from her eye down to the deck of the ship, and a breeze blew across her cheek, as if caressing her. She felt stripped of what she had come to accomplish. Her Isaac had been callously taken from her, just when their seeds of love had begun to blossom. She fought against the overwhelming sense of despair eating away at her from inside out.  
  
Stop getting so paranoid, Mia!  
  
Yet, something told her that this time, it might not be just a few days of separation. She gave the moonlit sky a final gaze before her shadowy figure descended to her room, where she slept fitfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isaac groggily awoke from deep depths of his slumber. Looking around at his surroundings, it took him a moment to remember why he was there. He was surrounded by layers of lush vegetation, and he recalled fighting the Kraken and hearing a voice calling his name before he blacked out. From then on, he remembered only a little. He awoke once to find that he was surrounded by the vast depths of the ocean, and he had struggled to keep from drowning. The second time, he had washed ashore at a beach, and he lugged his tired body inland to avoid the risk of lying in the open, prey to anything that lived on the island. He remembered nothing after that, and Isaac concluded that he had collapsed in this clearing.  
  
He tested his muscles, and found no major injuries, just aches all over his body. He grimaced as he stood up, and winced as a jolt of pain seared through his back, where the Kraken had struck. He hoped that Mia and the rest were safe and better off than him, and they probably were, considering the condition and position he was in. He picked up the Sol Blade he had carelessly threw to the side when he had collapsed, and set about to check out the surrounding area.  
  
After some exploration, he concluded that it definitely was an island, but it was large enough that you couldn't determine it was one until you walked around the entire landmass.  
  
Thud.  
  
While musing about what had occurred to him, he had forgotten pay attention to the path ahead of him, and walked right into a low hanging tree branch, causing a rather large mark on the right side of his face. Massaging the mark, tripped over a tree root, landing face-first in the dirt.  
  
"Stupid tree roots. . . ."  
  
Picking himself off the canopy floor of the forest, he brushed through some vines to find a cave embedded in a giant slab of granite rock. Curious, he cut his way through the overgrown vegetation to reach the opening. It was perfectly dome shaped, and there were cryptic inscriptions on the top of the cave. While scanning the area, he noticed his Sol Blade's scabbard had inscriptions on it similar to those engraved on the top of the cave. Interesting. Stepping into the cave, he noticed his blade pulsing with yellow light, and he also noted that his psynergy had become noticeably more potent than what it usually was.  
  
This is probably a Venus shrine of some kind. . . . .  
  
Isaac stepped out of the sunlight and into the concealing darkness of the cave. He uneasily unsheathed his sword, and stealthily crept along the passageway.  
  
It was rather damp in the cave, and drops of mineral-rich water fell to the ground from overhanging stalactites. The passageway was narrow, and Isaac's head barely missed the tips of the stalactites. His blade kept pulsing, and it served excellently as a source of light to show his path in the dank cave.  
  
Suddenly, Isaac wondered what he expected to find at the end of the passage. It probably had something to do with psynergy, and it could be guarded by some ancient force. . . .  
  
He shrugged the thought off, and continued walking. The risks were probably worth it if he could reach the bottom of the cave.  
  
More than once, Isaac heard a slight rustling sound behind him, but when he turned around, there was nothing there but the frequent dripping of water off the stalactites.  
  
He searched around futilely for the source of the noise, and shrugged it off when his search yielded no results. There was something eerie about the cavern, and this was probably a result of venturing in there for so long. Isaac wondered how long he had been in the cave. One hour? Two hours? Three hours? He didn't know. It had taken much longer than he had expected, but he pushed all his doubts aside and trudged on. If he was lucky, he could make it out by nightfall.  
  
The cave narrowed inwards from both left and right walls. The path that he was walking on changed from soil and rocks to gleaming metallic tiles engraved with arcane symbols. Isaac's lusterless walk broke into a quick dash as he realized the cave was coming to an end. He skidded to a halt as he gaped at the structure before him.  
  
A silvery dome-shaped structure had been meticulously erected in the center of the chamber that the path led to. The cave's ceiling had been hand- chiseled out to make room for the gigantic size of the structure. Isaac didn't care to fathom the amount of work put into chiseling out the cave's ceiling, especially with it composed entirely of granite. The dome gleamed silver in the light radiating from Isaac's Sol Blade. The construction had used pieces of marble, attaching them to each other. It would have given the dome an irregular, geometric feel. However, the marble had been ground at the edges to give it a smooth, spherical feel. It had the look of an ancient relic.  
  
The structure itself had more inscriptions chiseled into the arch on top of two pillars of marble holding it up. The pillars were shaped into forms much like the ones on Jupiter lighthouse, modeled after angels. Isaac's thoughts momentarily shifted to Mia as he examined the exquisite figures of the angels.  
  
Where was she? Was she okay? What happened to the Kraken? Did it sink the boat? These questions floated around his head like vultures, waiting to strike. With a sinking feeling, he realized that the Kraken was still alive and strong when he had been knocked out. Although the combined strength of 7 adepts was probably more than enough to subdue the beast, what if it had knocked Mia out in the same way that he was knocked out? What if she was lost at sea? What if she had drowned? These "what ifs" began to plague him the more he thought about them, and he felt helpless as they ate away at his courage.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and gave himself a mental slap. Stop thinking like that. Mia had 6 other adepts to help her, and is more than capable of taking care of herself. She was their healer, after all. She had saved his life more than once, and he shouldn't be worrying about her.  
  
Shaking off his doubts and worries, Isaac pushed the solid doors of the entrance to the dome open. He warily stepped into the pitch black darkness, and when he did so, the Sol Blade's light grew from a weak pulsing to a brilliant and steady aura of golden light.  
  
In the blade's bathing beams, Isaac made out a pedestal in the roomy chamber. It absorbed the light radiating from the Sol Blade as if it was a void lacking everything, drawing in all light near it.  
  
Isaac cautiously walked over to the pedestal, and saw a small box adorned with gemstones of all sorts: rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and amethysts outlined with gold on purple felt. The pedestal was transparent, probably made of glass, and two vases of pure gold were rooted to the pedestal, one on each side of the box. A red carpet adorned with silver markings covered eight miniature steps leading up to the box. The top of the glass pedestal has studded with thirty milky-white pearls. It clearly had the look of a treasure chest.  
  
Was it worth the risk in opening the box? The box seemed to feed on the Sol Blade's psynergetic light, and it was unsettling to Isaac. Eventually, his curiosity overtook his better judgment, and he carefully attempted to pry the lid of the box open. To his surprise, the box didn't drain his psynergy. Yet, he was disappointed to find that his attempt to open it was to no avail. The box was tightly shut with something more than just a lock. Maybe it needed psynergy?  
  
After a few more fruitless attempts to open the lid, Isaac grew increasingly frustrated. He took his blade, and in a fit of desperation, slammed it down on the top of the chest.  
  
To his immense surprise, the blade's aura flared up, covering the entire chamber in a yellow aura, wrapping it in intense Venus psynergy. The chest unlocked with a snap, and the lid flew open.  
  
Immediately, the yellow aura surrounding Isaac was pulled into the gem resting in the chest. The aura dissipated, leaving no trace of its beforehand presence. Stunned, Isaac observed the gem.  
  
It was a silvery gem, shaped much like the four elemental stars. Yet, something was different about this gem. It was carved in a crescent shape, not in an oval shape. After deliberating for awhile, Isaac realized that it was carved in the moon's characteristic crescent shape. It also sucked in any present psynergy like a sponge and water. He deliberated for a while, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
The Luna Elemental Star. But what was it doing in a cave brimming with Venus psynergy?  
  
He picked up the star from the chest. The second it left the pedestal, the cave began to rumble loudly. Apparently, there was a defense mechanism in order to prevent the star from being taken. Isaac rushed to the door of the chamber, tucking the star into his pocket, but when he reached the exit, the door slammed shut.  
  
Isaac pushed with all of his strength, but the door held firm. There was a click, and he heard a tumbling sound, as if the cavern had caved in.  
  
Great, he bitterly thought to himself. I'm stuck here now, all because of my curiosity over this star.  
  
He took the Luna Star from his pocket and gazed at it. It certainly was pretty, and he stared at it for a few more moments before pocketing it again.  
  
Something struck him as he thought about the star. If there was the star, there would have to be a lighthouse. And if there was a lighthouse. . . .  
  
If there was Luna, there would have to be Sol.  
  
He wondered if anyone knew of the existence of these two forgotten elements. The group thought that they had lit all four of the lighthouses and saved Weyard, but this was a startling new discovery. He puzzled over the implications if either of the Luna or Sol lighthouses were lighted, immersed in thought.  
  
Isaac heaved a great sigh. None of this would do any good if he was trapped in here.  
  
He was sure that Mia and the rest of the group would be looking for him, but the cave had been sealed off, and the chamber was tightly locked, preventing any escape.  
  
He dismally sat down on the floor, and drifted off to a very uneasy sleep.  
  
--------  
  
A semi-cliffhanger for all you people reading this. I'm going to Orlando on Friday, so I'm only going to start thinking about ideas on Monday, although there is the dream I had today..  
  
Anyway, I'll try to churn these chapters out faster ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Some reviewer feedback:  
  
Feonyx : Inspiration is weird. It comes when you least expect it, and it definitely came while I was reading your Shining in The Darkness series. Congrats on writing such a thrilling series!  
  
Vil : I know. Very few people call Picard by his Japanese name, and those who do are quite adamant about it, such as yourself ;).  
  
Dragon Empress: No, everyone I listed deserves the credit I gave them. I'm sure that the majority of the GS section can agree with what I just said.^_^  
  
Triad Orion: I was just casting around for a monster to attack Isaac and co. and the Kraken just popped up in my head ^_^; By the way, Triad, I'm eagerly awaiting an update on your Paladin's Heart fanfic, as are many other people in the GS section. . .  
  
Midnight C: *Agrees* A double impacted Megiddo is a sight to behold. Your Lost in Despair had me gripping my chair in suspense. Well, not really, but you get the point.  
  
Fire-Razor: Well, here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mia: *Accidentally spills water on him*  
  
Welcome back Mia. You're finally here to resume muse duties, I presume?  
  
Mia: Er. . . Yup.  
  
*Changes into some dry clothing* Much better. Now I won't have to do disclaimer duty every chapter. . . . .Plus, *Motions to Mia*  
  
Mia: *Pulls out a menacing mallet*  
  
She's also adept at hitting things with a mallet, particularly people who don't review. . . . . .Right, Mia?  
  
Mia: Of course! *Hugs him* Anyone who doesn't review will be taught a lesson from my mallet. ^_^  
  
So, review, review, review!  
  
Also, if anyone can tell me how to bold and italicize stuff, I'd greatly appreciate it. 


End file.
